Prue Has Her Say
by Doug2
Summary: A familiar entity visits the writers of Charmed.


_Prue Has Her Say___

Deep in discussions the writers of the Charmed television show were wrapping up the third season of Charmed. Coffee cups and half-eaten danishes and bagels covered the table. Most of the writers were sitting around the table in a medium-size conference room while two of them were mapping out plots at a white board that will hopefully wrap into next season's episodes storylines.

Zack and Chris were in a hot debate.

"So Piper can have the child, while Prue gets deeper and deeper into the craft," said Zack.

"No, Melinda won't be around for another three or four seasons. Phoebe can be having Cole's kid who will be one quarter demon," retorted Chris.

"Why even throw any children in now? I don't think Connie wants to turn Charmed into the Brady Bunch," said Krista shaking her head. "Children always take the center stage and move the focus of the show. Remember that W.C. Fields never like to work with children or pets."

Chris shook his head. "No way this kid is going to be a normal everyday Brady Bunch knock-off," said Chris. He looked up and saw a familiar woman standing behind him. Tall and lean with those blazing brown eyes.

"Shannen? What a pleasant surprise!" said Chris a bit startled at her unexplained and unexpected appearance.

Zack swung around. "Aren't you out on location now, Shannen?"

"Wrong. Guess again," said the raven-haired beauty shaking her head with a devilish smile.

"Come on, Shannen. What's the gag?" asked Chris tossing a crumpled up piece of paper into the waste can.

The woman crinkled up her nose. "One more try," she said smiling very sure of herself.

"Shannen doesn't have a twin and you look too much like her to be a celebrity double. So what's left?" asked Sherry mystified.

She shook her head and brushed her hair back. "Just this," she said motioning toward the table. All their paperwork slid quickly onto the floor. "The name is Prue Halliwell. I think you are all familiar with me."

"Oh that just great, Shannen!" said Chris. "Help us clean up this mess!"

"Absolutely." Prue concentrated on the mess of papers and they flew up to the table stacked neatly in two piles.

"Ah, neat trick. Special effects have outdone themselves," said Zack a bit nervously. He glanced at his colleagues that were equally amazed.

Sheryl looked disgusted. "Shannen this isn't like you. Now if you'll please leave, we have some serious work to do that will benefit all of us."

"No, I think I will join you guys," said Prue as she looked down at their floor and then appeared behind them.

"Hi, guys," she said waving and startling everyone this time.

Zack said, "No, it can't be." Only with the special effects did Shannen ever pull off that trick.

"This is impossible," said Sheryl pointing at the duplicate Prue.

"It must be a projection!" exclaimed Chris.

"Nope," said Prue messing up Chris' hair with a sly grin on her face. Then looking over at her real self, she smiled and then vanished in a blaze of light to the astonishment of the writers.

Prue looked up. "Now we have things I'd like to discuss or do you want to really get me emotionally charged? You know what I can do and I do thank you for that," said Prue slyly.

"You're the real Prue Halliwell? Where ..um ..did you come from?" asked Zack with a little nervous waiver in his voice.

"From the mind of your boss, Constance Burge, of course. But with all these 'powers' you gave us, why shouldn't I be able to cross time and space to visit you? Anything less might be too BORING and not good for your poor little old NELSON RATINGS. Right?" asked Prue with her usual confidence.

Chris put out his hand. "Please have a seat. What can we do for you?"

Prue sat down very lady-like. "Help out my sisters and me. If I want to improve our lives, THIS IS THE PLACE TO DO IT," said Prue with a little irony in her voice.

Sheryl piped in, "Does Piper and Phoebe know you're here? I can't believe I just asked that!" she said throwing her hands up.

"No. I am taking fate into my own hands or rather out of yours. Piper would have a fit if she knew I was here. Phoebe on the other hand would love the possibilities," grinned Prue. Prue sighed thinking of her two wonderful sisters.

"Yes, I can see that. You certainly know your sisters. But what exactly do YOU want with US?" asked Chris impatiently.

"Getting down to brass tacks. Good! Now I don't mind the death and peril you're putting us through. We are the Charmed Ones and we have a job to do. Fine. No problem with that. But all this screwing with our personal lives. Piper is doing great. I'm extremely happy for her. She's married and going to have at least one daughter. Just don't let her marriage with Leo break up. I mean white lighters should be able to get along with everyone including their spouses," said Prue.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Sheryl scratching her head.

"When you sent us into the future. Remember?" asked Prue looking annoyed.

"Ah, but it might not come true. The future can bring an infinite set of possibilities," remarked Zack.

"It better come true for Piper's sake," warned Prue squinting her eyes a bit.

"Prue. We are treating the three of you and the series as a story about three sisters who just happen to be witches. And the viewers want to get interesting stories about your personal lives," explained Krista.

"Interesting I'm all for, but not 'One Life to Live' or ' General Hospital.' Keep us lively, keep us moving and keep us progressing in our personal lives. Don't keep throwing in monkey wrenches and love triangles. Too many men come in and out of our lives. All that explosive emotional stuff is too hard on us. Think about your own lives and make us human, not just witches. Remember we're people, too!" pleaded Prue. 

"Correction. You're characters in a story," said Steve holding up a pencil to make a point.

"Oh, I can be a character," smiled Prue slyly. She twirled her finger around and Chris' chair did several three sixties causing him a great deal of dizziness.

"Hey, easy Prue. We get your point. What do you want to do so that you'll leave us alone?" asked Zack titling his head.

"Don't think I'm ever going away. Let's just say I'll keep my eye on you guys. Now Phoebe needs some kind of solid direction. Ditch that demon Cole and find her a real nice steady and well-off gentleman friend. Cole, I'm never going to trust. Phoebe needs a great looking guy that can flame her passion, give her stability and take care of her for the rest of her life. Maybe a banker or investment broker. Someone with a Harvard MBA," explained Prue leading forward and staring down the writers of Charmed.

Krista looked over at Sheryl. "Sounds like that's what Prue would really like. You're not trying to still run Phoebe's life or turn her into Prue are you?"

"No, of course not. Though I think I could use the same type of man. Maybe with some artistic flair, too. Not right now, though. In 2005 or 2006. I want to really make my mark at '415' first and then settle down. Phoebe needs it A LOT sooner. And some kind of good career choice too. Something she can really let loose her energy in. Something really creative. Piper, like I said, is fine. Give her a couple of kids and the club and she'll be set for years. Unless was she going to open some more clubs? That would be a worthwhile investment," said Prue thoughtfully.

"Any thing else? Win the lottery? Be elected mayor? Cure cancer?" asked Zack sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous! I have no interest in any of those things. If our lives could just be safe and calm with the defense of the innocent thrown in as a sideline, then our lives would be perfect. Now can my sisters and I get that?" asked Prue placing her hands on the table looking intently at Zack and Chris.

"Are these just suggestions or strongly persuasive demands, Prue?" asked Sherry eyeing Prue just a bit.

"Of course not. They are suggestions. If you can smooth out the bumps in the road for the three Halliwell's, then I won't be back. If not then I will come in force next time," said Prue giving them her evil eye.

"We'll see. That's all I can promise. Jeez, I've written stories that have more or less written themselves, but I never had my characters come to me and make demands. Prue, it's really up to the producers and the fans," said Chris shaking his head.

"Well, I'm really only interested in the well-being of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Thank you for hearing me out. But remember," she said waving her hand and spreading the neat stacks of paper all over the table. "If things don't get better, I'll be back. Where have I heard that before? Good day gentlemen!" said Prue giving them a satisfied smile and walking out the door.

On her way out she bumped into a blonde women who explained, "Sorry Shannen. I'll catch ya later."

In walked Constance Burge. "So fellows and gals, what have you got? Anything interesting happen?"

"You'd never believe it, but I do have a different plot line for you," moaned Chris as Constance stood there looking perplexed.

Outside the door Prue smiled to herself, pulled out a charm and holding it tightly vanished in a puff of smoke.


End file.
